


Exposed

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Degradation and Debauchery [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Edging, Humiliation, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, Medkink, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Sex Toys, Slight Cum Play, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could be assumed that Kon would have an aversion to medical and science labs and examinations, considering his origins.<br/>It could be- but it would be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading Superboy and posted [this](http://madnizilla.tumblr.com/post/121238553615/does-tim-know) panel like a week ago. And then I kept thinking about it. And here we are.

Kon exhaled, one rapid breath, his lungs deflating, chest moving away slightly from the metal bar that curved over his ribs, held him down to the table. A custom made cage, if he could define it, that held his chest and torso securely to the table, kept his arms at his sides. His legs were bent at the knee,pushed up, leaving him utterly _exposed_ , naked as he was.

There was a gentle tap behind his head, a pen on a clipboard, before it ceased and the pen reached out, pushing at his jaw, forcing his head to turn in the opposite direction, exposing one side of his throat. The pen ran along it, down to his collar bone, before pulling away- the sound of quick scribbling.

“Subject does appear to be in prime condition, upon first glance.” The voice was steady, almost emotionless, and Kon repressed a shiver, as footsteps told him, without looking, that someone was walking around the table. “In every aspect.” Kon swallowed, his cock swollen, flush and laying against his belly. A moment later and that pen was tracing down his abdomen, along the curves of muscle- and gently, slipping under his cock, lifting it slightly before letting it fall back to his belly. Kon made a little sound at the back of his throat, finally turning his head, watching as Tim wrote another note on his clipboard. His face was calm, pretty eyes hidden as his dark hair dusted his forehead, his cheek bones. Most of it was pulled into a tiny ponytail.

Tim stopped then, glancing up, caught Kon’s eyes, held them for a moment. Then, without a word, he turned, setting his clipboard down, next to a small laptop. On the screen, there was a video feed from the room’s camera, showing Kon restrained, recording every word Tim said.

Tim turned back, reaching out, wrapping one gloved hand around Kon’s cock without warning, stroking up along his shaft, squeezing under the head. Kon inhaled sharply. “Beginning examination now.” Tim continued to stroke him, leaning against the table. The sleeves of his white lab coat were pushed up to his elbows, and if Kon were to lift his head, he’d be able to see the faint scars that lined his skin.

Kon groaned, felt Tim rubbing his thumb along the head of his cock, smearing pre-cum part way down his shaft. His hips tried to buck, but the movement was so subtle due to his restraints that it barely jostled his cock. Still, Tim _tsk’d_ , glancing down at him.

“Subject appears to be easily stimulated.” He pulled his hand away then, and Kon whined, wanted it back, wanted it to stroke him the way he knew Tim _knew to_ , on the perfect side of too hard, too tight. Tim had turned, was pulling a small wheeled tray over, opening a small black case. He ran his gloved hands along the objects inside, before plucking one out, holding it up so Kon could see the sleek, slim metal rod. Tim turned it, once, as if he needed to examine it, to make sure it was the right one, and then he was lowering it, grabbing a small open bottle and pouring lubricant onto it.

Once the bottle was set aside and he had rubbed the gel along the entire rob, he returned, grasping Kon’s cock again, smearing more lube along his slit with his thumb, before his hand moved to the base.

“In order to continue the exam,” Tim spoke, into the void, the empty room, to himself and to Kon and the endless audience that was the recording, “Subject’s orgasm will need to be restrained.” Tim lined the sound up with Kon’s slit, then, with a steady hand, gently began easing it into him. Kon hissed, lip twitching, the feeling of his cock being slowly stuffed- well, forcing his mind into a hot, white _blankness_. He tipped his head back, trying to arch, unable to suck in a breath until it was fully inside him. Tim held his cock still as Kon dragged in a rough breath- before stroking him, and the meta openly shuddered.

“Fuck,” he breathed, as Tim applied the slightest pressure to his hold.

“Subject is still aroused,” Tim concluded, releasing Kon’s cock to lay on his belly, move with each ragged breath he took. The tip of the sound pressed against Kon’s abs, the metal heating quickly from his skin. Tim walked around the table, and a moment later, Kon felt those gloved hands on his thighs, leaving little streaks of lube as they stroked the muscle, muscle that twitched as Kon fought down a tremble.

Those hands pulled away for a moment, and Kon could hear Tim shuffling around- and then, a moment later, fingertips were pressing cool lube against his hole. He gasped, tried to jerk, managed only to jostle his cock, which felt as if it was pulsing around the sound, and Tim made a little sound.

“Subject is either overly sensitive, or attempting to avoid my touch.” Tim glanced down, along Kon’s body, as the meta lifted his head, managing to glance at him. His cheeks were flushed, eyes wide, pupils huge. “Which is it, _Superboy_?”

Kon groaned, let his head fall back wordlessly, as Tim pushed a finger into his body. Tim curled that finger, dragging it along the inside of his body- skillfully keeping himself too shallow to his Kon’s prostate. Kon gritted his teeth, a groan hissing through his teeth as Tim added a second, overly slick finger. They curled, stroking, so close-

And then Tim pushed further, brushing right up against Kon’s sweet spot. The boy opened his mouth, moaning openly, his cock twitching, leaking around the sound. Tim kept his fingers in place, massaging Kon’s nerves until he was seeing stars behind his eyes, his fingers and toes curling.

“Subject appears close to orgasm,” Tim murmured, his breath on Kon’s thigh, the slightest waver to his words. Kon could hear his heartbeat, elevated, his own excitement obvious in that alone. As if to stress his point, he switched to thrusting his fingers, pressing up against Kon’s prostate each time, until Kon had his eyes squeezed shut, felt tears in the corners of his eyes. His cock ached to the point of almost insanity, the sound making every twitch like a scream from his body.

Kon was panting, couldn’t form words, wanted to beg for _more_ , wanted to whine _yes_. Almost there, so close- and then Tim was pulling his fingers out, and Kon whined openly, a broken sound. Tim chuckled.

“Easily aggravated when pleasure is denied,” he mused, a cocky half smile on his too-pink lips. He was reaching for something, something Kon couldn’t see, even when he lifted his head. “A fault in his genetics, that bit.” The jab was low, reminded Kon that he was held down like some sort of after dark science fair experiment- that he was being _used_.

His cock twitched again, leaking more, smearing his belly, as Tim held something against his hole again. Slick, cold, _hard_ \- metal, like the sound, Kon realized. It was pushing into him, a smooth, round bulbous head, and then slim, curved metal. Tim pushed until the ball was pushed up against Kon’s prostate, before pulling his hands away.

Kon panted while he heard Tim stripping off his gloves, the sound of a fresh pair being pulled on. Then he was walking around the table, stopping to run two fingers up along the underside of Kon’s cock, which throbbed, Kon moaning as Tim let his fingers push at the head of the sound, carefully. He smirked, grasping Kon’s cock without warning, stroking him, and the moan turned into a loud cry, Kon trying to rock up into that hand, unable to due to the restraints. The slight movement jostled the metal inside his ass, rubbing it against his prostate, and the moan ended in a whine.

Tim continued to stroke him, his other hand rubbing two fingers through his slick pre-cum on his belly, before he was leaning along Kon, forcing those two latex-covered fingers into his mouth. Kon choked for a minute, sucked on them- salty from his excitement, latex and medical-like, and his cock throbbed, his belly tightening as if he might come.

“Good boy,” Tim soothed, holding Kon’s cock just under the head, so his thumb could slowly press the sound a bit further into him, before allowing it to slip slightly out, and repeat. Kon squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaving wet paths on his cheeks as his tongue worked around those two fingers, as Tim fucked his mouth and his cock all at once. His belly grew tight again, and he _wanted_ to come, but couldn’t force his body to release, not with the sound still inside his cock. “You’re right there, aren’t you?” Tim breathed, and Kon nodded, teeth dragging along Tim’s fingers. The other boy hissed, baring the points of his own teeth in a shocking smirk.

He switched back to stroking Kon, squeezing and making the sound even more apparent to Kon’s already blown mind. The meta whined around those fingers, tried to apologize for his teeth with his tongue.

“You want it, don’t you?” Kon nodded. “Of course you do. You have no control, can’t think past your _lesser needs_.” Tim squeezed the head of his cock, pulling his fingers from Kon’s mouth as the boy groaned. He dragged them along his lip, leaving slick paths all the way down his neck, the skin hot- could feel the heat through the gloves. “It’s a fault in your creation, _clone boy_. Proof of what a failure you are.”

Tim released his cock, reaching down between his thighs and pressing at the metal between his thighs, pushing it harder against his prostate. Kon gave a sob, throwing his head back, and Tim could _hear_ it’s impact against the table. He tugged on the heavy, curved probe in Kon’s body, pushing it back in, fucking him with lazy thrusts, and Kon’s head tossed. Each breath gave a sound, broken, his cheeks salty with tears now. His cock was so flushed Tim was sure it had to _hurt_.

“Some _Superboy_ you are,” Tim sneered, rubbing the metal against his sweet spot. “You look like a broken _child_. That’s all you are, isn’t it? All you’ll ever be. A child with a _god complex_.” Tim pushed the toy against his prostate again, while his other hand gripped his cock, before trailing up, fingers gripping the sound. He worked both pieces of metal in and out of Kon’s body in unison, and Kon gave a shout, wordless, breathy, nearly hyperventilating at this point.

He was so full, couldn’t handle having so much inside his body. His nerves were so sensitive that it all nearly _hurt_ , and every thrust had his muscle clenching, his body _trying_ to come, trying and failing and trying again, until Kon couldn’t even tell if this was _real_.

Then, with a grin, Tim pulled the sound from his cock, letting it drop onto the table. Kon gasped, eyes flying open, as Tim grabbed his cock, still rubbing the metal probe against his sweet spot. “C’mon clone boy,” he hissed, stroking his cock quickly, “Why don’t you come for me?”

Kon shuddered, sobbing, finally finding his release as he splashed long, hot streams of cum up onto his belly. Tim stroked him through it, through each wave, Kon screaming again just as it had begun to subside, Tim pushing up against his prostate hard, a final splash of sticky pearl essence up onto his belly.

When he was finished, Tim released his cock and his hold on the toy inside him- but did not remove it- and reached onto his belly, rubbing his gloved fingers through some of the mess he found there.

“At least that’s a command you can follow,” he breathed, rubbing some of his cum into Kon’s skin, leaving him sticky, _defiled_. Then, with a voice far less taunting, more removed, “Subject has achieved orgasm once.” Tim dragged his sticky fingers from Kon’s belly to his cock, gripping it- and Kon gave a cry, trying to arch, whether to Tim’s touch or away, it was unsure. “And still seems responsive. Will begin phase two, to continue to test his stamina.”

Tim stroked Kon’s soft cock, watched him toss his head, over-stimulated now.

“Maybe you’ll prove useful in _something_ ,” Tim whispered, speaking directly to him again. “Maybe show me a little of the man you were _supposed_ to become.” A firm squeeze, and Kon couldn’t breathe, was tossing his head, cheeks and the corners of his eyes wet again.

He opened his mouth, almost couldn’t speak, barely forced out a single word, _red_ , half broken in a groan that he couldn’t even be sure Tim understood. But the moment it left his mouth, Tim was pulling away from his body entirely, and he could hear him tugging his gloves off his hands.

“Kon?” he whispered, moving up to his head, stroking one exposed hand through his sweat-damp hair. He leaned down, kissed his temple, his free arm hooking up over Kon’s collar bone, attempting to hug him despite the table. “You okay baby?” Kon gave a weak nod. “Want me to let you up?” Another nod, and Tim was pulling back, grabbing a small remote on the table, by his laptop, and hitting the release button. The bars across Kon’s body lifted, releasing, so that Tim could pull them off him entirely, leaving them discarded on the floor carelessly. While he was doing so, he carefully pulled the toy from Kon’s body, one hand on his thigh, rubbing reassuringly, as Kon shuddered.

One he was free he pushed himself up on his elbows, and Tim wrapped his arms around him, stroking his hair again, peppering his temple, cheek, hair with kisses.

“Did I go to far?” he whispered, and Kon shook his head, still not sure he would form words. Tim nosed into his hair, squeezing him gently.

“You...were fine,” Kon finally forced out, trying to regain his breath. And Tim had to believe him- after all, had Kon wanted to at any point, he could have used his telekinesis and broken free of the bindings. But still, Tim couldn’t help but think he’d over stepped a boundary.

“If you’re sure.” Kon nodded, closing his eyes for a minute, inhaling as he sat up fully, swinging his legs over the side of the table. Tim leaned up, kissing just under his jaw, and Kon reached out, gripping at his shirt, beneath the white jacket.

“Very sure,” he breathed, opening his eyes. “That was...” he paused, licked his lips, then, “fucking _amazing_ , Tim.” Tim blushed, leaning back, and Kon leaned down, kissing his forehead. “And I stopped you before it got to be too much. I know my breaking points, Tim.”

Tim gave a little nod. “Okay. If you’re sure.” He paused for a minute, before, “...Do you want me to clean you up before you get dressed or...”

“I’m just going to shower, it doesn’t even matter.” Tim nodded, pulling away to go grab Kon’s clothes, tossed in a chair across the room. He brought them back, setting them on the table as Kon hopped down, stepping into his underwear and pulling a tshirt on, over his sticky skin. “Maybe I’ll take two showers.”

Tim laughed at that, couldn’t help it. He glanced back at his laptop, sucking on his lip for a minute. “Might be a good idea. Hopefully it won’t take long for me to find this security footage and wipe it from the server. Last thing I need is Barbara finding it.”

“You’ll still have a copy, right?” Tim rolled his eyes, and Kon reached out for his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around him. “Don’t roll your eyes. I _know_ you’re going to be watching it.” Tim blushed as Kon leaned in, nosed at some of his free hair. “My little voyeur.”

“Okay, okay, _I get it_.” Tim tried to squirm away, before giving up, pressing against Kon’s chest, leaning up into his neck. “Maybe we’ll watch it later?” Kon hummed softly, and Tim chuckled, fingers reaching out to run along his thighs. “You know, I could suck you off while we do.”

Kon groaned, squeezing Tim before pulling back, managing to get away from him and slide off the table. “Okay, shower before you literally kill me. How about we, maybe, cuddle first?” Tim gave him a soft smile, nodding, and Kon dared to try and glance down, at the tightness in the crotch of Tim’s pants. “Unless you want-“

“What I want is for you to get your ass in the shower,” he filled in, “And maybe curl up for the evening with me. I think movies are in order. This,” he muttered, with a roll of his eyes as he tugged his jacket around his waist, trying to hide his excitement, “isn’t a concern.”

Kon frowned, “But-“

“This was about _you_ , Kon. Really, I’m fine.” Kon gave the smallest of nods, finally stepping into his jeans. But before he could actually leave, Tim reached out, grabbing his wrist and tugging him back, lifting up on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “I love you, clone boy.”

This time, when Tim said it, it was all affection, and Kon could only smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I continue to write the sweetest couple ever as kinky motherfuckers?


End file.
